Cabin on the Cliffs
by kendraleaanne
Summary: After the guilds disbandment, Lucy decides to go back to where it all started. On a lonesome Christmas Eve bundled up in front of her fire, she gets a visitor in the middle of a snowstorm that will change her life forever. Acnologia was following the strong scent of Dragon Slaying magic intent to wipe it from existence when he found her instead; the spitting image of Anna herself.
1. Chapter 1

The golden ropes of her hair fell in two thick braids down her back as she blew over the steam swirling from her mug of hot chocolate, getting ready to settle into her first Christmas Eve without her guild in years. She had known Laxus had invited her to come visit Blue Pegasus so she didn't have to spend the holiday alone, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave her little cottage in the woods bordering Hargeon overlooking the deep blue crashing waves of the ocean.

When Natsu left her, left their family, behind, leading to the disbandment and scattering of Fairy Tail, the Celestial Mage had packed up her little apartment and moved to the place it had all started for her. The first few months in her homey little one bedroom, two story stone home, she spent most of her time up the spiral staircase to gaze out her through the walls of glass to watch the salty seawater crash and fold over itself, hoping more than anything he would know to find her there just like he had all those years ago. When her tears dried and all she felt when her deep chocolate eyes looked over the water was a sad kind of peace, the resilient woman focused on her writing, earning her jewel working with Jason which allowed her the means to keep tabs on where some of her nakama had ended up.

She had gotten one of her books published last month and her first royalty check had come in the mail yesterday, which gave her a very nice nest egg to fall back on if she ever needed. The air by the sea was harsher, less forgiving than the temperate weather of Magnolia and that suited her just fine. She was about to curl into her little beat-up couch, the once bright blue velvet had faded to a thin grey over the still plush cushions, her thick woolen cardigan wrapped around the thin thermal tight against her curves, the top two buttons undone to make room for her bountiful chest, a thick pair of paint-splattered black leggings and thick, buttery soft knitted bootie slippers, to watch the snow fall heavily from the safety and warmth from in front of her roaring fireplace, the dry heat bringing a small fond small to her lips.

Taking a sip of the sweet chocolatey drink, she hummed with satisfaction as the hot liquid soothed her dry throat and warmed her from the inside out before she heard heavy handed pounding on her door. Eyes widening at the loud noise, she stood to answer the door for whoever had taken the time to make the long, arduous trek to her secluded home. Her keys in her hand within the big pocket of her sweater, wondering who on Earthland would be at her door at eleven o'clock on Christmas Eve.

As her hand hovered over the cold metal of her front door knob, a rough, deep unfamiliar voice called from the other side, "It's cold as fuck out here, so if you could actually open the door and let me in, that would be ideal."

Narrowing her eyes at the gall of whoever thought scolding her would be the way to get her to let them in, she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest before calling back to the rude, unexpected visitor, "I think your manners could use some work, strange man at _my door_ in the wee hours of the night on Christmas Eve."

"I wouldn't be a strange man at your door if you'd let me in," voice tight with irritation.

Not giving in, she scoffed before drawling sarcastically, "No, you'd be a strange man inside my home, which is _sooo_ much better."

The stranger mumbled something under his breath before the smooth, dark baritone spoke evenly, as if it pained him to have to speak to her at all, "If you'd open the damned door, I would introduce myself and I wouldn't be a stranger anymore."

She swung the door open, with a cold glare and her voice low and threatening, "Fine, but don't think I won't knock you the fuck out if you try anything, dude. I mean anything."

Half-shoving the little feisty woman out of his was as he made his way through the door, having to duck so he didn't smack his forehead off the door frame, he shook the snow from his wild dark blue mane as he made his way to the face the fire, pointedly not looking at the small blonde staring at him expectantly.

Lucy thought she was doing a very good job at not melting into a puddle of goo as the incredibly handsome man all but pushed her out of his way to get to the warmth of her fireplace, his massive boots sinking into a ridiculous fur rug. Shutting the door as soon as his deeply tanned, extremely well-built body ducked through the doorway, she turned to take him in; the long, thick black material of his cloak, it's neck lined with...teeth? _Okay that's not promising as far as strangers I've let into my home goes._ Letting out a small gasp as she drank in his angry expression on his angular face, light blue tattoos only adding to the involuntary heat pooling in her lower abdomen before she noticed his outstretched right arm had the same tattoos covering the tanned skin stretched over bulging muscle, the rest of his body hidden beneath his cloak.

Her left hand was tucked under her right arm as her free hand gestured absently, her voice accusing and expectant, "Well? Get to introducing before I kick you out for bringing a fuck ton of snow into my very dry home. You're ruining my favorite rug with your massive boots and mysterious serial killer cloak."

Suppressing his urge to smile at the fire she wielded expertly, he turned to face the radiant Celestial Mage, the attraction dancing in her warm brown eyes deceiving the scowl of her pink bow-shaped lips as they darted over the exposed right half of his torso as he kept his hand over the fire, his voice like velvet, rich and heavy, as he answered, "I'm an old family friend."

Relenting into mild annoyance, she moved to her little kitchen to mopped up the melting snow, "Ugh, what the fuck does that mean? You're not even that old." Shooting the very intense man a glare, "You've not moved up from your stranger in the woods status here, buddy, so why don't you help yourself out and give me some real information," meeting his deep emerald gaze from where she had crouched by the door.

Deciding on a change of topic, Acnologia's voice drawled deeply, "Do you have something to dry my hair, it's dripping all over and I wouldn't want to anger you any further, hermit."

"Hermit? I'm not a hermit," voice incredulous before turning stony, "You'll have to stay here while I get a towel from upstairs, so...don't touch anything. If you are here to steal from me, I'm sorry to inform you, I don't really have anything of value." Turning to walk up the metal stairs as she mumbled under her breath, "You seem more the murderous type though."

The barest hint of a smirk quirked his mouth before muttering to himself as he watched the astute mage disappear up to the second floor, "You have no idea, Little Heartfilia." He had been drawn to her inadvertently by her usually strong scent that was laced with the distinct tinge of Dragon Slaying Magic, of all types. He should have guessed that a Heartfilia would be the key to his finding of the other Slayers, _Pesky women are always at the center of dragon-related bullshit. Pesky, fiery, beautiful fucking women._ The Dragon King rarely felt the pull of his more basic natural instincts, and even rarer still, did he listen, but something about her big forgiving eyes had pulled his inner dragon front and center and it was telling him to claim her. _Over four damned centuries, you've never felt the pull to any human being let alone a woman, and now all of a sudden_ _ **this**_ _woman has you ready to settle the fuck down? Excellent._ Shaking the sarcastic thoughts from his head as he heard her humming Christmas carols under her breath, making her way back down the stairs, her tight clothes doing nothing to hide the subtle shake of her chest with every step down, the sway of her hips as she quickly filled the space in front of him.

Clearing his throat in an uncharacteristic moment of distraction, he took the fluffy grey towel from her before squeezing the ends of the dark blue strands framing his tattooed face.

Lucy noticed her new 'friend' was doing a better job at sending the droplets all over her living room than into the absorbent terrycloth she had provided to prevent that from happening. Letting out a heavy sigh, she grabbed the towel and wrapped her hand in the wet material of his cloak and lead him to one of her mismatched dining room chairs and pushed him to sit down before unceremoniously throwing the grey towel over his head and running the soft fabric over the curls, ignoring the man's grunts and groans in favor of working the moisture from his alarming amount of hair. Her voice was scolding with notes of teasing as she gave the disgruntled stranger a smack to the side of his head, "Oh quit your groaning, you big baby. I'm just saving my home from the torrential downpour as a result of your poor toweling skills."

She had to bit her lip to keep her giggle from escaping as the intimidating man sulked into the chair before grumbling lowly, "Don't manhandle me, woman."

"Says the home intruder who shoved me out of his way." Her fingers were working through the knots at the ends of his unruly mane before she poked his shoulder and added, "You should probably take this off so I can dry it for you before you get sick." Pausing her ministrations tack on in an afterthought, "And your boots. Put them by the door."

His jaw was clenched tight to prevent the unconscious urge to purr as she dried his hair with a care he hadn't been privy to for a very long time, his traitorous instincts were eager to feel her fingers against his skin, to run through his hair along his scalp, to press her into his body in an embrace. _What is going with me? This woman, this_ _ **human**_ _,_ _is supposed to lead me to the remaining dragons so I can finally rid the world of it's poisonous grasp. She isn't even afraid of me. What is going on with_ _her_ _that she's concerned about my health, a stranger who appeared in the middle of a blizzard, in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve apparently. Even as she bosses me around, she's only looking to help. How did the little Heartfilia last this long with her naive kindness?_

Another sharp poke to his shoulder later, he sent her a halfhearted snarl before she crossed her arms, testing the last three buttons of her light pink shirt, and took a defiant stance before repeating, "Are you deaf? The brooding dramatic cloak needs to dry and take those friggin' boots off."

Standing to his full height, his head significantly lighter from the lack of water and ice that had built up on his journey here, he towered over her curvaceous hourglass figure and tilted his head to look into her deep chocolate pools, swimming with sweet rebellion that only spurred him to take another step closer to test just how brave the little human was. Much to his surprise, she closed the short gap remaining, her eyes never leaving his menacing emerald gaze as hers narrowed once again.

When his right hand reached up to undo the clasp of his cloak and pulled the heavy black cloth from his shoulders, he saw the flash of concern take over her heart-shaped face.

The last thing she was expecting when tall, dark and broody took his very dramatic cape off, was to see most of his left arm missing. Peeling her eyes from the remnants still wrapped in bandages that sorely needed changing to meet his unwavering eyes, her hands hovered over his shoulder hesitantly.

Her voice was small but gentle, "Can I...?"

He gave her a curt nod, taking a deep breath that filled his chest with her intoxicating scent of starlight and honey to brace himself in an attempt to keep his dragon from doing something rash. The moment the soft skin of her left hand pressed over his heart, he felt a pulse of magic unlike anything he's ever come across in his long existence and from the look in the Celestial Mages eye, she had felt it as well.

Lucy swallowed softly before her voice came out breathy, unsure, but not lifting her hand from his body, "What the hell was that?"

His rough hand, his cloak long since forgotten, raised to cup her confused face, his thumb ghosting over her cheekbone as his gaze dropped to stare at the pout her lips as she ran her tongue over the bow of her top lip unconsciously. The rough commanding tone of his voice was missing as it fell from his lips, soft reverence taking it's place, "It can't be..."

His lids closed as her dainty fingers traced over the tattoos of his face, unable to keep the rumbling purr from escaping; he hadn't realized just how touch-starved he had become until the pads of her fingertips ran over his tanned skin. It only added to the slow-burning need to feel her, to taste her, that had been churning in his gut since he heard her through the door.

Her light melodious laughter was music to his ears before he stilled at her easy words, "That's funny, you sounded just like my dragons just then."

The possessive growl that tore through his chest broke the moment as she pulled her hand away, "Sheesh, sorry. I'm going to go hang this...thing up by the heater upstairs. It'll be dry in no time and then you can get back toooo whatever the fuck you were doing before you can here." Bending to pick up his soaked cloak, she completely missed the deep scowl and regret that flooded his deep green eyes before hurrying back up the stairs. Her thoughts were erratic as she spread the material to help it dry, _Mavis, what the fuck just happened? I don't even know this man but I feel this...pull towards him. I would bet money on him being a Dragon Slayer...and those tattoos seem familiar somehow..._

He could hear the little woman moving above him as he tried to gather the rapid-fire thoughts within his brain, _There is absolutely no fucking way the little Heartfilia could be my mate. I am the Black Dragon of chaos, I don't have a mate and even if I did, how would it work out that_ _ **she**_ _would be it. Fucking hell, I almost killed her on that island. How the hell am I going to do this?_

Her quiet voice called from the bottom of the stairs, hesitant but firm, "Acnologia...?"

Cursing himself for being too distracted to have heard her come back down the steps, he kept his bare back to her as he answered her unspoken question, "Yes."

Steeling her nerves as she took in the sight of broad deeply tanned shoulders, the way his ribs expanded and collapsed with each heavy intake and exhale, the way he hadn't done anything to hurt her when he had every opportunity to, before she walked to unwrap his dirty bandages, the contact obviously surprising the Dragon Slayer as his breath hitched.

She tried to muster as much confidence as she could, keeping her hands and voice steady, "These need to be changed. It's a miracle you haven't died of infection."

He just watched her as she worked unable to believe that even now that she knew who he was, this human was taking her time to treat his wound, carefully peeling the cloth from just below his bicep before leaving to grab a first aid kit.

When she returned to find him in the exact same spot she had left him in before waving him over to her couch, "You can have a seat while I wrap you back up. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised your arm is doing so well. All you Slayers are resilient as fuck."

Toeing his heavy boots off by the door before sitting on the edge of the couch next to the softly smiling blonde. He stared into the flames of her stone fireplace, watching as the tendrils licked up the soot stained stone instead of her hands working efficiently to cover the clean wound. His voice was deep, still velvety smooth but tentative, he was poised as if ready to fun from her of all things, "Why are you helping me?"

Her face faltered before she answered hotly, "Why haven't you killed me?"

"I was never going to kill you, little Heartfilia," looking into her familiar, questioning chocolate orbs as she blinked owlishly at him.

Her hands were pulling at the hem of her shirt as her voice came out breathy and confused, "How do you know my name?"

Stretching his shoulder to test her work and to hopefully work some of his tension as he answered carefully, "I don't. The family resemblance is...uncanny. I knew your ancestor, Anna Heartfilia."

Nodding as she tried to find some semblance of normalcy within the conversation, she desperately wanted to run her fingers through her hair before realizing she had bound it back. Frustrated and drowning in her confusion, she looked to take in Acnologia's face, his human face, and hesitantly placing her hand on his thigh, her voice was small, "My name is Lucy, and if you didn't come here to kill me, why come at all? It's not like I'm easy to get to so you had to have a reason."

Her name drawled from his lips, smooth and rich, before he met her pleading eyes. She wanted answers, he could tell she was desperate for them, but instead of demanding them from him, yelling or getting angry like he would have done, she was treating him like a human, like a friend and made his chest ache with emotions long dormant within his body. If he wanted to discern if she really was his mate, he would have to give her the answers she sought and open himself up to the possibility of losing again; something he did not do lightly.

He leaned against his elbow on his knee, his hair falling around him to give him some sort of shield, protection from the only thing that could hurt him. His voice was so quiet, Lucy leaned forward, running her fingers through his long hair to pull it out of his way as he spoke, "You reek of Dragon Magic and I was hoping to get the locations of the remaining Slayers from you but now...I don't know what I'm doing."

Hearing just how lost this man was, the little blonde felt an unnatural need to soothe him, to ease his trouble. With a very distinct feeling that if she managed to get the intimidating man to smile, she'd be a total goner. Her hand gave a light squeeze before she stood to head to her kitchen, calling back as she flitted about the small space, opening cabinets, putting on a kettle and pulling another mug from the shelf above the sink, speaking again, as if he wasn't the dragon that almost murdered her whole guild, "I don't know how I feel about being told I reek but, before the guild disbanded, just about every one of my dragons officially claimed me as kin," he didn't like the way her voice dropped as she continued, he could smell the salt of her tears, "I think they thought I needed the protection being by myself when they all left me." Wiping her tears with the back of her hand as she stared out towards Hargeon, before shaking her head and leaning her back against the counter facing towards him, "Except for Laxus and Erik, they just genuinely think the idea of being my big brothers will make me listen to them; which is ridiculous because if those two had their way, I'd be locked away from the world and put in a bubble."

Acnologia couldn't hide the widening of his eyes as he moved to join her in the kitchen, the distance making him antsy, before he asked, genuinely curious, "All seven of the Slayers claimed you as kin?"

Rewarding the blue-haired dragon with a bright smile as she remember each of them and their unique ways doing the actual act of claiming her before breathy chuckles escaped her lips, "Yep. Sting was pretty late to the party but he eventually boarded the Lucy bandwagon. He was pissed off because Natsu had beat him to the punch, even after I tried to explain that he was a child when it happened, he was unsurprisingly stubborn about it."

He liked the way the lilt of her voice grew lighter, happier as she spoke of her kin and in an effort to keep her talking, his voice dipped to pull more information from her, "What did you do to convince him?"

"I tried to go for the 'but you'll be the last one ever to claim me' angle, but that didn't fly, so I asked him if he really wanted to be the only dragon not man enough to claim his kin. That, of course, worked flawlessly. You dragons are all very sensitive," turning to take the whistling kettle from her gas stove before pouring the boiling water into the mug.

The delicious scent of creamy chocolate filled the slayer's nose as he pressed his body against hers to inhale the sweet drink, his voice almost child-like, Lucy thought it was adorable, as watched her stir the drink with a red and white stripped minty candy, "What is that?"

Turning her head to look at the man hovering over her shoulder, resisting the urge to close the gap and press her lips to his cheek, before turning around completely and handing him the mug, "It's hot chocolate and it's divine. I can only find the good stuff around Christmas so I had to stock up when I went into town earlier today."

He eyed her skeptically before taking a sip and letting out a downright sinful moan. The churning of her lower abdomen suddenly grew tight, sending a wave of arousal straight to her core. Acnologia had thankfully turned to making himself comfortable on her couch; the piece of furniture was being dwarfed by his massive build as he eagerly drank his hot chocolate. Taking off her sweater and throwing over a dining room room chair at her bodies sudden rise in temperature before joining him on the couch, tucking her feet beneath her and letting her knees fall on his thigh. Her airy giggles drew the serious mage's attention as he placed his empty mug next to her cold one on the low coffee table, her voice matching her giggles, "I'll have to remember your weakness for chocolately beverages for the next time you invade my home."

Angling his extremely ripped torso towards the little blonde as he leaned back and raised a bow, "Next time? You'd let me come back?"

"Uh, yeah? Unless you plan on doing something awful like insult my excellent taste in Christmas decor or scratch up my sofa," wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

A quiet scoff of a laugh escaped his nostrils before he asked, without pretense or warning, "Did those slayers tell you what it means to be a dragons kin?"

Lucy's brow furrowed at the sudden change in conversational direction, voice reluctant at first but it quickly took her usual airy bounce, "Umm, okay. New topic is cool and uh, no. I guess I didn't really get a breakdown. I just kind of assumed I got to be a part of a real family, with real brothers and one absolutely perfect little sister." She couldn't help but have her gaze travel over the well-defined ridges and valleys of the half naked, sex on a stick, attractive slayer in front of her. The Celestial mage wanted desperately to feel how his tan skin pulled over his muscles, how they'd feel flexing as he hovered on top of her.

His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal hit him like a brick, pulling his right foot to rest on his opposite knee, thanking his loose black pants that they hid his hardening member as he cleared his throat, the velvet of his deep lilting baritone only heightened her arousal, "A dragon will only ever claim people of the highest importance to them; the moment a dragon claims someone as kin, that person, by draconian law, falls under that dragons protection and any harm that comes to their kin will be paid in kind by the dragon as any attack on a dragon's kin is seen as a direct challenge to himself, giving him the right to take whatever repayment they deem necessary including the offenders life. This rings especially true for other dragons and it's very rare for so many dragons to share a single kin-member. We have a tendency to get territorial and possessive."

The little blonde was trying very hard to focus on the older mages words, but the longer she sat this close to him, the more the coil of her stomach wanted release. Realizing he had stopped talking, she let out a breathy, "Uh huh," before his words actually processed through her brain, and she formed actual words, "Well, the six boys are just that: six _boys_ _._ Immature brothers who fight and argue and endlessly grate on my nerves but when it comes down to it, they are the most capable and honorable men I've ever met. I'm very proud to call them my brothers."

"Any of them ever talk to you about mating?"

"Mavis, I hope they never do. I know too much about them already," holding her hands up as if she could physically push the mental images flashing on the back of her eyelids from her brain, suppressing her body's need to shudder.

Another breathy noise came from his nostrils the curvy woman assumed was his version of a laugh, before he shook his head and continued, "The only other time a dragon will claim another individual is when they've found their mate; a dragon's perfect other half determined completely by the hands of fate. This bond overrules and overrides any and all other draconic laws as the bond between a dragon and its mate is the most precious and rare occurrence in a dragon's life. Most dragons would go their whole lives without knowing the feeling of the bond. To initiate the bond, his mate must willingly touch touch them, skin to skin contact only."

Scooting closer to the blue haired Slayer, completely enraptured by the romanticism of the notion, her eyes bright as she turned completely sideways, leaning her elbow on the back of her couch before she encouraged, "And then what? What happens next?"

She noticed the way his roping muscles flexed underneath the thick golden ring circling his bicep as he reached across his lap to play with the end of her angelic, golden hair, his deep emerald eyes meeting hers boldly, "Their magics meet under the touch, cementing the bond. Under no circumstances can another dragon put the mate of a bonded dragon in any peril as bonded dragons are sacred within draconian law. It can never be undone, it will never falter or change, one without the other will cause deep emotional trauma, sometimes manifesting as physical pain depending on the strength of the bond, but it always ends in psychotic breaks."

The Celestial mage like to pride herself on her keen intelligence and that keen intelligence was connecting the pieces Acnologia was dropping into her lap. Pulling his hand from her pigtail to rest in her lap, enclosed in both of her pale, dainty hands, staring at their linked hands before lifting her head, her voice quiet, "That's what happened earlier, that ripple of magic."

His body was tense, tentative, afraid she would run when he confirmed that the fates had mated her with the most ruthless, apathetic and admittedly unkind dragon to ever live. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand before he leaned forward and closed the gap between them, his lips claiming her soft, pink lips with his like it was the first and last kiss he would ever get from the amazing woman in front of him.

He was about to pull back at her lack of response before in an instant, the vivacious woman from earlier had come back with a vengeance. Her lips moved over his with a hunger he had never seen, surprising him even more, was her easy motion to straddle his lap to bring her core to grind over the prominent bulge in his pants without breaking their heated kiss.

The low moan that broke through the passionate moment as her fingers ran through his hair, her blunt nails scraping against his scalp, had her diving in without hesitation taking the opening to push her tongue into his mouth, twisting and dancing over his own tongue.

He swallowed the heady groan as his hand moved over her ribs to trail over her shoulder blade to grip the back of her neck, pressing her flush against his chest. He couldn't get enough of the way her curves fit perfectly into his embrace, the way her hands were everywhere at once, exploring the broad expanse of his body exposed to her, pulling back to demand huskily, "Lose your shirt before I tear it from your body, Lucy."

Sitting upright with a sultry smirk, her hands gripped the bottom of her and pulling it from her body to toss it aside, leaving her in a sheer lacy cropped powder blue bustier dusted in silver, the swell of her breasts perfectly round spilling from the fine material. She felt his hardened length twitch beneath her. Whimpering at the many layers preventing her from really feeling him, she stood before him, pushing the tight black material over the curves of her body to leave her standing in the firelight in a matching powder blue lace thong, sitting low on her lips with two silver bows at the tops of her thighs. She let out an airy sigh as he leaned forward, his rough, scarred hand blazing a trail up her thigh to pull her closer to him. His hot lips placing open mouthed kisses over the smooth planes of her stomach as she reached behind her back to release the clasps holding her chest in place and letting the ice blue lace fall the ground.

She heard his breath catch before his breath ghosted over the valley of her breasts, "Beautiful...," before he took one of her puckered rosy nipples in to his mouth earning his name to fall from her perfect swollen lips in a loud moan as her nails dug over the skin of his taut back, sure to leave angry red streaks behind.

Another husky low demand rang through her little home, her core clenching with each word ghosted over the sensitive skin of her other nipple, "Free your golden hair, woman," his hand gripping her ass tightly before splaying gently over the small of her back, his mouth exploring the creamy expanse of her chest, leaving angry purple marks in his wake.

Pulling the ribbons keeping her braids in place, her breathing hitched as she his elongated canines pressed into the tender flesh stretching over her rib cage, spurring her fingers to move faster. When her loose waves fell free around her hips, the Chaos Dragon was dwarfing her small frame as he stood, his hand tangling into the golden silk and pressing the strands to his nose to take in her intoxicating sweet honeyed scent.

Lucy didn't waste any time in hooking her fingers under the white band around his hips, pulling the loose material of his pants down to release the his long hard cock. Taking him in her hand, he was so thick she couldn't wrap her hand around him fully as she stroked him being rewarded with the deepest growl that hit her right at the aching in her core.

When she heard the lace around her hips snap, thin material fluttering to the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck to lift her body, powerful thighs gripping his chiseled hips as her drenched pussy ran up and down his cock wantonly. His rough hand gripped her ass as she devoured her lips in a heated frenzy, his lips grazing over hers as he ground out, "Where's the bed?"

Running her tongue along the shell of his ear before her breath sent a wave of shivers straight to his member, "You won't fit, sweetheart. The fur rug in front of the fireplace isn't for show."

Shoving the coffee table out of his way in one swift push of his foot before laying the little blonde down on the plush, soft white fur, he drank her in; the way her sweat slicked creamy skin glistened in the firelight, the golden silk of her hair fanned out around her as she looked up at him, her lusty chocolate eyes filled with desire, chest bouncing with every shallow inhale. He kept his deep emerald on her hands as they massaged her creamy mounds, needy moans escaping from her pink pouty lips, "Touch me...I need to feel you on my body...please..."

His fangs poked from beneath his lip as he let out half a growl, half a snarl before his nose was buried in the soft golden curls at the crown of her fold, his tongue lapping at the sweet juices dripping from her depths, purring at the way her body responded so actively to him, only shooting vibrations over her swollen clit. She cried out when his long tongue delved into her core, her hands desperate to feel him, dug into the ropes of his muscles stretching over his shoulders as she leaned on her elbow to watch him mercilessly dive in and out of her. When his mouth latched around her nub, fangs dangerously close to breaking skin, a scream tore through her chest before she pulled at his shoulders, his back, gripping his neck to line him up with her slit.

His forehead was pressed against hers, his eyes closed as he panted out, throaty and breathless, "There is no going back from this, woman, are you sure you want this?"

Pushing her forehead against his lightly as she brought her palm to his well-defined jaw, running her fingers over the mesmerizing blue of his tattoo. Her voice was soft, lilting, "Are you?," her thighs tightening unconsciously as she waited for his answer.

His lips split into the most handsome grin she had ever seen, his top canine shining sinfully as his rich velvet baritone tightened the coil in her belly, "Without a doubt, Lucy."

"Gods, you are fucking unreal," pulling a low raspy moan from deep in her chest as he nibbled up the column of her throat. Pushing his thick cock into her folds slowly, his jaw clenched at just how tight she was gripping his length.

Whispering huskily into her ear, the tip of his nose running up the sensitive skin of her neck, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you...not ever."

Her mate's soothing words fell heavily over her body, instantly easing her tension and allowing him to push further into her welcoming heat, stretching her more than she'd ever been before. He was murmuring sweet reassurances, gentle words into her hair as he let her adjust to his girth.

Pressing kisses over his jaw as she rolled her hips to get him to move, she sighed light and airy when he pulled from her depths until just his wide tip was teasing her sex before easing back into her. The slow-burn his languid motions was torturous, wreaking havoc on her tightening coil. She was desperate for more, she wanted to be taken by a ravenous dragon; clamping her walls around him as she looked into his emerald orbs, "I promise I won't break, Lo, please...just, fuck me."

She saw the ferocity dance in his eyes as his pupils narrowed to slits at her words, his voice hungry, "Careful making promises you don't know if you can keep, Celestial Mage,"biting down on the juncture of her neck hard enough to leave marks but not pierce her perfect skin before her pulled from her depths and flipped her to her knees, filling her to the hilt with his throbbing cock. Her cry echoed throughout her cottage by the sea as her back arched before his hand was between her shoulders pressing her face into the soft fur, pistoning in and out of her with a fire, an insatiable hunger that had her toes curling under his calves. Her nerves were shooting electric pleasure through her limbs as her fingers laced into the fur, tugging harshly as her climax was building too high but he was keeping her right on the cusp of release. His velvety voice slithered over her, "Do you want to cum, little Heartfilia?"

Panting into the rug, she almost didn't recognize the desperation in her voice, "Yes, please...yes. Make me cum."

His rough hand snaked around her round ass to rub circles over her too sensitive clit, the breakneck pace he was thrusting his cock into her fluttering walls broke the coil that had been tightening. The sounds of her screams as she came undone around him, pulled his own release from his balls, his massive load filling her fully before leaking out from where they were connected.

As soon as the convulsions of her orgasm stilled, he spun the dazed woman to take her lips in his in a sweet, meaningful kiss before leaning his forehead against hers, his voice serious but loving, "I'm yours, Lucy. I won't be able to stay away from you now."

Chuckling under her breath as her left hand traced lazy circles over her back, her right massaging the back of his neck, her voice was playful, "Merry fucking Christmas to me then."

Adjusting their position so he could lean against the couch, Lucy nestled in his lap sideways so he could comb his fingers through her hair before she spoke dreamily, staring into the fire, "My brothers are going throw toddler style tantrums."

Bristling at her words, he asked pointedly, "And why is that?"

"I'm missing Christmas with them to stay holed up in my hermit home to have wild, amazing sex with my Dragon Slayer mate. They don't like the idea of me having sex with anyone, let alone you."

Acnologia had stopped his ministrations at her words, pausing thoughtfully before pressing his forehead to hers, his voice reverent as he whispered lowly, "You are the only being in all of existence who could put an end to a goal set in motion centuries ago, Lucy. By law, I'm bound to you and your kin and as your mate, your kin can't touch me. You've inadvertently prevented the deaths of many lives, succeeding where many have failed, including Anna."

"I was almost one of those deaths you idiot. I was on Tenrou Island when you ever so kindly blew it into a crater at the bottom of the ocean," quirking a brow mirthfully at her solemn Slayer.

Giving her a little affectionate headbutt, his voice was unapologetic, "I was on a mission to obliterate your kin two hours ago, woman. I've had a very recent change of heart so let's move on from there."

Her voice was teasing and sultry as she played with the fringe framing his piercing eyes, "I think you can come up with a few ways to try to make it up to me. You are the Dragon King after all."

Pulling her to straddle his hard thigh as he nuzzled into her neck, his voice sweet, husky velvet making her core flutter, "Do you know what that makes you, little Heartfilia?"

Letting her head fall back to give him access to her neck as she answered breathy, lighter tones incredulity lacing through her easy response, "Incredibly lucky?"

She felt his smirk against her throat before the rough pad of his thumb pressed into the bundle of nerves at her core, "It makes you my queen, Lucy."

Biting her lip at the sincerity in his fierce gaze, she raised herself to straddle his cut hips, lining his already rock-hard up with her welcoming heat, still slick with his seed before seating herself on his massive cock, pulling him into a deep kiss, reveling in the unique dark chocolate taste of him on her tongue. When she pulled away, her voice was needy and breathless, "Prove it, sweetheart."

Her toes curled as he flipped them effortlessly, a low menacing but playful growl reverberated through her chest. With his hand gripping her thigh to keep her leg pinned around his hips, he filled her senses as her snapped his hips into hers, voice a low threatening growl, "Gladly, my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

When the light from the bright afternoon sun glared off the fresh blanket of snow to hit the little blondes eyelids through the glass of her floor to ceiling windows, she made the mistake of opening her eyes, effectively blinding her and pulling a loud string of swear words from her pouty lips as she tried to rub the brightness from her eyes, "Mavis fucking Vermillion's toes, I think I've completely lost my sight."

A deep rumble sounded from beneath her and triggered the events of last night to came back to her like a montage from her favorite old movies until his words actually processed, "If only you'd have lost your voice..."

"Aww, is the Black Dragon King of Chaos not a morning person?" Her voice was teasing but gentle as she absently traced the the markings over his eyes before his arm tightened around her lower back and she felt his thumb running over the dip of her spine. They had spent the night tangled up each other and it was really only the faint beginnings of the sun cresting through the windows at the other side of her house that triggered her need to sleep. Without a doubt, it was the most amazing night of her life. Acnologia was a very unique brand of lover that suited her perfectly. He knew what wanted from her and had no issues making it known to her which only gave her the confidence to do the same. The fact that they could have dialogue, real dialogue during sex was kind of unknowingly sexy to her. The night was used for the sole purpose of getting to know the other's body, what drove the other into blissful oblivion, how she would moan when his fangs just barely grazed over her skin, how he would growl if she took too long teasing the short-fused dragon, and there wasn't a part of their bodies the other didn't know. She was a little fuzzy as to how they had gotten from the plush fur rug in front of the fireplace to the nest of blankets over-looking the water on the second floor though.

His sleep-addled state only made his already deep voice hit rumbling bass levels and it was definitely a happy awakening for the coil in her belly as his rough words came through evenly, "I have no affliction to the time of day, woman. It's the volume of your words that I take issue with."

She couldn't help but giggle at the surly man, her voice lilting as she pressed kisses over the hard muscle just beneath his collarbone, "Am I speaking too loud for your sensitive, old, dragon ears? Would you prefer it if I whispered you awake tomorrow morning- _hey!_ "

Before she could have stopped to movement, he was hovering over her with her back to the floor and the mussed silk of his dark blue hair in a curtain around them, his voice was low and dangerous but the faint quirk of a grin on his lips as he lowered his face to run his nose up hers in a show of pure affection that was more dragon than human gave his play away, "I would prefer it if you stopped talking."

As much as she wanted to snap out her own bite of a response just for the sole purpose of defying the powerful man above her, her words were stalled in her throat when the he gave her collarbone a playful nip to quiet her. Not wanting him to get smug, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him up to meet her hungry lips in a heated kiss. The Celestial Mage didn't think the softness of his lips would ever stop surprising her as she bit down on his lower lip and pulled a toe-curling growl from the dragon. One of her hands withdrew their hold on his hair to rake over the bulk of the well-kept muscle of his back as her hips ground up into his member before he pulled away with a hiss, "There are dragons approaching your door, beloved."

Leaning her back to hit the floor with her eyes closed, the little blonde cursed under her breath, "It's like they can sense that I'm about to have sex and came to ruin my Christmas...'Merry Christmas, sister. I hope you were about to have the time of your life because surprise, I'm here to ruin it like a right proper boob of a brother'...," before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and propping up on the palm of her hand. Her voice was it's usual even tone as she looked into his wizened deep eyes, "How do you want to go about this? I know it's going to kill your dragon pride here but I'm thinking it best if you just, you know, hang out behind me. Keep me between you and them. I really like my little house and I don't want it to be reduced to a rubble heap because the men of my life are barbaric lizards who can't control themselves." She was pushing his chest back so she could get out from underneath his body which was proving far more difficult than she would like. As in, she was pushing and he wasn't moving at all which pulled a laugh of a sigh from her lips. "Lo, I need you to get your ass into some pants before-"

Three very loud knocks sounded from her front door and her eyes widened before smacking the side of the smirking dragon's head, her voice a low rushed whisper, "You didn't say they were _already at my door_."

With a careless shrug, he finally stood, making sure to pull her up with him before cradling the side of her face and giving her a kiss that made her melt. Gods this man should come with some serious warnings. Maybe her brothers would just go away and give her the most fantastic gift of all; leaving her alone to ride her stud of a mate until she saw stars again. Another three knocks sounded from her door and this time they were harder and accompanied by a rough baritone, "I know you're in there Blondie and I know you're not alone so open this damn door."

Leaning her forehead on his chest to get her thoughts and hormones in order, she mumbled, "Fuck. I had kind of hoped it would be Erik or Sting and Rogue. Get dressed before he takes my damn door down," before the brown-eyed beauty opened her dresser to pull on a pair of low slung, silky charcoal pants with elastic around the ankles and a red strappy sports bra and made her way towards the door, yelling towards her door as she went, "Fucking hell, Sparky, give my door a break. I am right here."

Acnologia had never been in the predicament he currently found himself in. The fact that the Lightning and Poison Dragon Slayers were both about to be in his presence wasn't even giving him enough care to worry about him or them doing something brash. No, it was the fact that the one single article of clothing he wore aside from his cloak was down in a forgotten heap in front of Lucy's fireplace. He had no problems with walking down and retrieving them, but he had serious doubts that it would go over well with his Celestial Mage. He also really didn't have any other options and she _did_ tell him to get dressed.

When her door swung open at a velocity that had the old hinges groaning to take in the sight of one very irritated Laxus Dreyar accompanied by a very smug looking, maroon-headed Cobra, she couldn't help but forget her previous ire as she practically tackled the smaller dragon, her voice bright as he easily caught her, "Erik! I'm so happy to see you," turning to find Laxus already ducking to get inside her little cottage before looping her arm under Cobra's and pulling him inside and out of the cold, "If I would have known you were coming I would have picked something up at the store for you. I only have some bleach and drain cleaner. I think maybe I have some peach pits saved from summer too."

He gave the little blonde a peck to her temple before smoothly replying, "Don't worry about it, lambchop. You've been incredibly busy since the last I saw you."

Not knowing the implication of his easy words, she lead him to the dining room table before narrowing her eyes at Laxus' broad frame, her voice leaving no room for argument from the hulking blonde, "Get over here and quit snooping around my home. We've got a lot to talk about and Lo should be down...any...moment." As if on cue, the towering, broad, well-built dragon himself came down her steps in all his naked glory to silently cross straight through her dining room to get to the still messy living room to pull his pants on, intentionally brushing shoulders with the sparking Lightning Mage on his way.

Nonplussed, Cobra looked up at the floundering Celestial Mage from his seat at her table and requested easily, "I'd like some coffee to go with this train wreck en route. Maybe cinnamon buns, too."

Shooting the Poison Slayer an ' _are you serious right now?_ ' look before crossing the room and pulling Laxus' huge frame from where he had started to stalk towards the blunette dragon that had even a few inches on his own towering height to force him into the seat at Cobra's left before glaring at her completely relaxed mate, "Sit. Now." She couldn't handle the conflicting territorial, male temperaments and just needed them to sit and be quiet. Acnologia's presence in her home at all would look suspect but the blatant show of nudity would be a very sharp point of tension for the Lightning Slayer.

The Black Dragon was thoroughly amused with the easy aggression of the larger Dragon Slayer and even more so by the complete lack of acknowledgment by the Poison Slayer. He was less than amused with the fact that he could see his mates obviously overwhelmed state and because the little woman couldn't really do much about it, he crossed the room to instead make his way into her little kitchen. Rolling her eyes at his not so surprising rebellion against her demands, she ran her hands through her hair before sighing out, "I will be explaining the severity of my next statement after I have caffeine in my system but until then, no one touches that half-naked man in my kitchen except me. Understood?"

Cobra of course already knew the gravity of the situation between his little sister and the ancient dragon through their thoughts and souls and was more than content to have silence until she came back with delicious, fresh-brewed coffee. He loved visiting Lucy out in her little sanctuary away from everyone and every thing. Between her soothing soul song and the sound of the water, it was one of the few places he slept peacefully enough to dream. Not to mention he simply loved the Celestial Mage. She kept up with him jab for jab, she knew how to cook his favorite foods, knew the value of peace and quiet and had the best selection of classic books he's ever seen. The fact that she had somehow lured the Dragon of Chaos into her grasp and mated with him was probably going to be the least shocking to him out of all the dragons. He was more logically inclined than emotionally motivated unlike the rest of the slayers so the turmoil of the Lightning Dragon next to him was simply an added bonus to the bizarre Christmas he was having. He gave the tired woman a small nod of acknowledgment before her gaze turned to the seething man next to him.

Laxus' arms were crossed over his chest as he gave barely a grunt to say he at least heard her words as he tried to puzzle through just how the fuck he landed himself in his baby sister's home on Christmas Day after she had obviously spent the night with the dragon who wiped Tenrou off the map and admittedly wanted to murder every single one of her dragon kin. He was trying to keep his magic under control at the rage building within his body. The deadly addition of confusion and a need to protect her only made it worse. Laxus had never been as upset with Lucy as he was right now before and he didn't know what to do with his emotions as he watched her leave to turn the corner into her kitchen. He kept his senses focused on the small blonde and the four hundred year old dragon sharing the house with them.

The first thing she did when she came around the corner was attempt to put on the kettle of water for her Minstrellan press which was quickly halted when the strong, tanned arm of her mate wound around her hip to press her body back into his. His lips pressed a sweet kiss to the top of her head as he spoke low and soothingly, "It will be fine, beloved. There is no force strong enough to fight me and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Leaning back into his embrace, she took in another deep breath before putting her water on, her voice easy, "Yeah, I'm not really too concerned about one of them hurting you, sweets. And before you start your schpeal about kin again, I also know that you aren't going to hurt any of them. I just don't want to have to choose between you and them. I want them to be happy for me because what we have is incredible. I could have done without the nude walkabout through my home but I also know I forgot your pants came off downstairs last night so that was my bad, but you could have said something to me. I would have gotten them for you."

He leaned back against the counter as he watched her move. He had thought he had lost the ability to really see the beauty in things in his relentless search for the Dragon Slayer children and after four hundred years of nothing but single-minded revenge, he spent the time now watching the way her body flexed as she moved around him, finding new things he found he liked about his little mate. One of his favorite and most frustrating things was her complete lack of regard for the power he possessed within his body as she gave his arm a smack to move him from in front of the shelf with her mugs, his voice like velvet as he refrained from rolling his eyes at her continued manhandling, "I spent most of my time here on Earthland without clothes, one walk through your small house isn't so bad. I should think you would have liked the show, woman."

She gave him a droll look, "Just because I like seeing you naked doesn't mean my brothers do. I mean, some of them might if you know, you weren't _you_ because you are cut but that's not the point. Try to keep the nudity to a minimum unless...well, when we are alone it's okay," before pouring her water into the press. She left the coffee to percolate as she ran her hands over his chest before running them through his hair to ease the knots and tangles from their night together, her voice back to its usual easy lilt, "I know where Gildarts gets his prosthetics from and we could probably see about getting you one made for your arm. I think you, uh, might have...eaten the originals actually...," pausing to sort through her thoughts as her brows furrowed a bit before shaking her head and giving him a small smile, "but it wouldn't take any time at all. The town the shop is located in isn't too far."

He gave his left shoulder a testing roll before he spoke tentatively, "It would make my life easier."

She had noticed he had a tendency to shy away from using his left arm completely but was always painfully aware of it and she could only assume it was from the fact that the untouchable Dragon King lost something as necessary as his arm in battle. He was ultimately the victor of the particular altercation that ended in Igneel's death, but she would imagine it was something he didn't like to acknowledge. Running her hand over the still defined muscle, she tried to soothe them as best she could with a smile on her face, her voice gentle but light, "We can wait to go too, love. Whenever you want, it doesn't have to be right away."

Cobra's bored voice drawled from the dining room, "If you make Sparkler wait any long, you're going to have a lot more than Doom and Gloom's fucked up arm to worry about."

Closing her eyes to take a steadying breath, she called back to the dragon around her mate's hulking frame, "Very tactful, Erik. Thank you for that."

"I aim to please, lambchop." She could see the shitty little sarcastic salute he gave her in her mind without any mind-tapping magic necessary.

Lucy turned her attention back to the now frowning Adonis before putting a hand on his cheek to guide him down to her face to press her lips in a kiss that meant to reassure the tattooed behemoth. She really didn't know if it worked but when she pulled back and just that hint of a smirk curling his lips had her feeling better. Her voice was a loud, sort-of, half whisper in a show at being dramatic, "Well, I'll grab the mugs and you grab the coffee, Darth Dragonlord." She watched his brows furrow deeply in confusion before giving his chest a kiss then pointing to the press, "That's the coffee and I'll doll yours up real nice if you want. Also, we seriously need to have a movie marathon to catch you up, old man."

"Old man? Couldn't I just have hot chocolate? This smells...odd." The bored tone of his words made her smile as she turned the corner. She took the press from her mate while she explained her philosophy about not having a valid opinion on something without trying it and went through the motions to do up both Cobra and Laxus' cups just the way they liked it before grabbing the last two mugs, shooting the two oldest dragons in the room looks that said ' _behave, please_ ' and disappearing back in the kitchen.

Laxus glared daggers at the blunette who was smirking at the younger man with a kind of blatant 'I'm better than you' confidence that only added fuel to Laxus' hate fires and the two were being completely ignored by the Poison Slayer as he took a sip of his divine cup of coffee. He savored the taste for a minute before calling lazily to the Celestial Mage, "I hear your thoughts and I say yes. You practically offered and now you must. With the magical bleach icing you make."

The melodic chuckles that sounded from the kitchen had an easy smile forming on the maroon-haired dragon's face while Acnologia stretched his neck to hide the shiver that ran down his spine and Laxus' steely eyes shot to the corner his little sister was currently humming around. Of all the things that she would attract, why did it have to be him? For some reason, Laxus' dragon wasn't nearly as mad as he was and that thoroughly unnerved him. His dragon should be just as, if not more, freaked out than he was in the Dragon of Chaos' company. The dragon wanted to murder pretty much anyone and everyone that got in his way to get to himself and the other slayers and here his dragon was, rolling over and wagging its tail like a puppy just being around Lucy again. What the hell was going on?

That's how the next four and half minutes went by. Laxus glaring around the room but mostly at the tattooed man, the tattooed dragon smirking at no one and debating with himself about joining his mate in her kitchen and Cobra sipping his cup of divinity, giving eye rolls at the thoughts he was picking up from the idiot dragons around him.

Lucy came back around the corner, her hair pulled back and being held by a pair of wooden chopsticks and coated in a considerable amount of flour, her voice lilting as she wiped her hands on the dish towel she picked up, "Okay, cinnamon buns are in the oven and we are ready to have a serious conversation-...I forgot the drinks. One more minute," the blonde gave her brothers a winning smile before turning around to grab the mochas with marshmallows and making her way back into the dead silent dining room and handing her mate his cup, "This isn't hot chocolate but I tried to make yours creamier than mine. If you don't like it, just let me know and I'll make you real hot chocolate."

She gave him a brilliant, hopeful smile and he could almost forget about the fact that there were two dragons watching him very closely as he took the black mug from her and tried a sip. The sight of the Black Dragon of Chaos sipping sweetened coffee from one of her favorite Darth Vader mugs was already enough to make her squeal but the way his tongue darted out to get the foam from his melty marshmallows off his lip had her checking her mouth for drool. His voice was even after he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I prefer the candy stick to the spoon but this isn't bad."

She was all gooey until the words ' _but this isn't bad'_ replayed in her head a few times on repeat before she gave a shrug, "I guess that's better than you throwing the mug because you hate it so, I'm glad it is drinkable."

Laxus' baritone cut in and she was surprised to see him with his brow furrowed in confusion and mild agitation than anger, "Listen Blondie, I hate being the last person to know something and it seems like everyone here except me knows something I don't, my dragon included and I am not enjoying my Christmas."

The recluse inside her wanted to yell at the idiot blonde about not being invited here for Christmas anyway but instead took the chair across from Laxus and the oldest dragon sat next to her, across from Cobra's bored faced. She took a very deep drink from her half-downed caffeinated drink and took a breath that had her chest rising and falling in a slow pull before starting, "So, Laxus, Cobra, I would like to formally introduce you to my mate, Acnologia. Lo, this is Laxus and Cobra, my oldest brothers. Welcome him to the family wonderful kin of mine."

The Lightning Slayer immediately started firing questions at the little woman, "When the fuck did this happen? What the fuck does this even mean? How could this have even fucking happened ever? Why didn't you tell us? How in the fuck are you going to tell Natsu that the dragon that killed his dad is your mate? Do you have any idea what this will do to him?"

If there was ever a moment Lucy wanted to yell, scream her lungs out, at the blonde behemoth, it was now. How dare he bring Natsu into this when the Fire Slayer left her here alone in the first place. What was she even supposed to do about it even if it would bother her? They were mated, bonded and that meant they shared something that was set in stone by forces out of their hands centuries ago. No, she needed to breathe and try to be a level-headed shining pillar of patience and acceptance if she was going to ask for that from them. So she took another deep breath and reached out to take Laxus hand in hers, her voice light as she looked up into his eyes rimmed in confusion, "Not even twenty-four hours ago. It means that everyone here is untouchable and family according to draconian law. You know how mates work, Laxus; it's left to the fates and I didn't tell you because see answer A, it _just_ happened. I'm going to tell Natsu in a field very far away from any people or towns or buildings and yes, actually I do. He's still my best friend and he'll always be my nakama so of course I thought about what this will do to him but there isn't a damn thing I can do about it so I'm going to do what I do best and _hope_ for the best. Until the time comes, I'm choosing to spend my time appreciating the fact that my life wouldn't have been as full of life and love if even one thing changed in the past." She paused a moment before adding, "Not to mention, I have officially reached master level seduction super spy for thwarting our baddest baddie with my womanly ways."

Lucy was quite happy with herself and her calm explanation as she happily sipped her remaining coffee before the timer went off in the kitchen. Her eyes brightened as she smiled and whispered to no one, "The cinnamon buns are almost done," and disappeared into her kitchen.

"So you're the asshole that fucked a lot of shit up for a lot of us and now you're mated to the most treasured little chicken wing in Earthland, how does it feel to know that you wasted four centuries of your life just to meet the descendant of your least favorite Celestial Mage in existence and have your plans stalled into nothing by her magical fated vagina?" Cobra's words were as cordial as he gets for everyone except his sisters as he eyed the man with his narrowed amethyst orb over his coffee.

The oldest Dragon Slayer took the direct question with a roll of his shoulder, "I should think you would be grateful considering it's her and our bond that keeps breath in your dragon lungs, _brother_. My mating with her binds my hands, not my past. Dragons were responsible for the utter destruction of my home and my family. I've been waiting to watch the last breath leave your bodies for hundreds of years and one thing that could prevent that from happening was your kin mating with me. It's fucking aggravating but unchanging and I'll not waste the rare gift to have a woman suited to me perfectly in my reach. She is more important than four centuries of years alone with my murderous pursuit and hatred."

He was granted a small smirk before the Poison Slayer's words slithered out deviously, "Good answer, oldilocks. You might just make the cut."

"The real test will be Igneel's boy. I will not hesitate to protect what's mine and you will have no choice but to defend your kin. You would have to choose between the Fire Slayer and the little Heartfilia if he took up arms against me. She without I would be a death sentence and I without she would yield the same sentence." His voice grew dark and deadly as he added, "I will not hesitate to kill the boy the moment he challenges me."

Laxus and Cobra shared a brief look of genuine unknowing worry. They couldn't have any idea how the pink-haired wild torrent of emotions would react to the news but the two did know they didn't owe a dragon for anything they have and they certainly didn't owe their father's anything and Lucy had been more than a guildmate or a friend to both of them. She was family, Cobra's first real family since Cubellios and there was no way that Loud and Proud was going to hurt his little sister if he could do anything about it. Their relationship had always been a thorn deep in his side with the way Natsu treated her, consciously done or not. Laxus knew more accurately that Lucy wouldn't want to see Natsu and Acnologia fight or anyone of her family to fight the other. Her wishes he could respect and his dragon's instincts he could trust so he gave the tattooed blunette a grunt of approval before his eyes narrowed and his voice dropped to threatening dangerous tones, "You had sex with my little sister and I want you to think about all the ways I can make your life hell without upsetting Blondie in there." His eyes narrowed further as he leaned his frame towards the deeply tanned made, "Kids will do a way better job at cockblocking than I ever could. You just think about that, grandfather fossil."

Cobra looked between the two dragons before grabbing the press to pour himself more coffee, "Yes please, let's talk about how weird it must be weird that your younger sister is basically married to a murderous assassin from the past who is older than your own grandfather. I've been dying to kick this bucket around." His amethyst eye rolled as he leaned back to lounge on his chair more comfortably to see what he could stir up between the two easily riled men.

Lucy's sweet voice sounded from just around the corner as she carried a large pan of regular cinnamon buns with cream cheese icing hearing the end of their conversation, "It's kind of funny that I've always had this weird attraction to older men. Who knew the age gap between Gildarts and I wouldn't be weird at any point in my life." She quickly placed the hot pan on an oven mitt before heading back into the kitchen to grab Cobra's special buns.

Before she returned, Laxus leaned on his elbows toward the Poison Slayer to ask incredulously, "Did she just say Gildarts? As in, Gildarts from Fairy Tail Gildarts and herself."

He leaned back to take a peak at her self-proclaimed new book stack to pull a worn but first-edition of Oscar Wilde's The Happy Prince and other tales, his voice bored as he flipped through the pages, "It used to be the height of my time at Fairy Tail, getting flashes of her x-rated imagination when the Crash Mage would return."

The little blonde returned with a cheery smile on her face as she joked more for her own humor than theirs, "So I just want to remind everyone that Erik's cinnamon buns of death with kill you if you eat them so don't," her smile faltered at the odd look Laxus was giving her and the fire in her mate's deep green eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she put Cobra's glass pan of buns next to him and her voice grew questioning, "What's going on here?"

The maroon-haired slayer greedily dug into his pan of breakfast baked goods with a fork from her lazy-susan at the center of her table, his words tight with anticipation, "We were discussing your adorable crush on the guild's resident granpappy destructo in your younger years."

Her eyes went owlish before she flicked the slayer's pointed ear harshly, his hand immediately shooting up to cradle the sensitive appendage as she burst out, "You fucking knew?! It was only bad for that one summer and I've gotten over it. He is an attractive man and I refuse to say anything but the truth about that but it was a passing delusional crush."

Acnologia's voice was testing and deep as he made a show of stretching his shoulders, "This is the man whose appendages I took?"

She gave him a quick nod of her head as she rolled her eyes at his question and his eyes shined with the obvious approval of his previous actions. Lucy gave her forehead a smack with the palm of her hand when he let out a quiet ' _good_ ' before she huffed under her breath, "For the love of the stars, he's Cana's father. As in even if I wouldn't be mated and I was sexually revved by the old ginger, that would make me Cana's stepmom and that's weird. That is a weird thing that would never happen."

"I still get PTSD flashbacks when I see the mage. All I hear is 'yes, daddy, I've been a good girl' and then I start to feel my chest tighten as my lifeless dead heart tries to strangle itself to death again. If you consider in that his train of thought is almost just as bad if not worse all the time, it really doesn't bust my balls to avoid him altogether. You still owe me though, Tink."

"Okay no. I did not sign up for my whole Christmas to be ruined so shut the fuck up," the older blonde was rubbing his temples with his thumb and index fingers as he all but pleaded to his kin.

Lucy poked a forkful of warm dough straight from the pan towards the hulking man as she teased with her brow raised, "I didn't sign up for my all night holiday sexfest to be ruined either so how about we all adjust course and deal with it," before popping the bite into her mouth and raising her brows with a saccharine smile on her lips.

Why did she have to be so good at rolling with the punches? Was it all her time with that destructive, honest to Mavis train wreck of team? Just about everyone from Fairy Tail had a complete lack of regard for personal boundaries or respecting the private lives of guildmates so her straight forward, no-bullshit approach didn't surprise him after knowing her for this long but he hated that it meant he had to follow suit or he would be the immature, hot-head, Natsu of the scenario and he refused to let that happen at any point in his life. He took in a deep breath before rolling his eyes and scooping out a generous amount of cinnamon buns, his voice a barely audible grumble, "Merry Christmas, Blondie. Your fossil friend will be tolerated from here on out."

Her voice was full of false cheer as her eyes widened sarcastically, "Excellent, now we are all friends. Why'd you come to my house on Christmas, brother dearest?" Cobra she kind of expected a visit from soon since they were rounding up on their two week apart limit but Laxus almost never came out to her house. She always visited him at Blue Pegasus. Sure he's come to the house maybe once or twice but he didn't 'pop in'. Laxus Dreyar wasn't the type even on Christmas Day.

His eyes narrowed as the faint shadows of a smirk quirked his lips, his voice serious and even as he drawled, "I see how it is, Lucy. Erik gets a bear of a hug and coffee and special cinnamon buns but my motives get questioned. Where's your holiday spirit?"

"I was assaulted just minutes ago, Zippy," the maroon-haired dragon offered as he took a massive bite of his poisoned breakfast treat before continuing, "No amount of cinnamon deliciousness can make up for that."

Lucy gave the Poison Slayer a skeptical look with her brow raised as she tried to poke him with her fork, "Well if that's the case, let me take these from you and eat them myself since the flick to your ear has ruined our relationship so." She made a pass at picking up his pan of buns but he quickly smacked the back of her hand with his fork and she retreated with a smug smile on her face. She finally pulled her attention from her family to glance over at the big bad dragon of silence and brooding eyes and her heart warmed to see he was unrolling the swirls of dough slowly and eating it as he went. His face was set in it's usual serious almost scowl as he went. It was endearingly angry if that made any sense, the way his brows drew together as he ate the sweet glob of dough.

"You are staring, beloved." His voice was even and deep but she had an inkling he wasn't too upset by her ogling.

* * *

~This isn't the chapter I wanted to write *coughDragonIncidentscoughcough* but SURPRISE MY BABES, I did a thing and expanded on the AcnoLu and now the thing has more to it. Yay, things! It was a blast to write and I hope y'all like it.

Thoughts and opinions always welcome and appreciated dearests!~


End file.
